


Let's Try It

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Practice Kissing, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t it… kinda cheating?”</p>
<p>“First, you’re not even dating her yet. Second… well, experimenting between friends doesn’t really count. I’m sure Rin practiced with her girl friends too!”</p>
<p>For a moment, the speed racer had a dreamy face as he imagined the scene, causing Shingo to snap his fingers in front of his face.</p>
<p>“Focus, Yugo!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try It

“Are you sure about that?” Yugo asked, heavily skeptical.

 

“It’s either that or embarrassing yourself.” Shingo retorted. “Your choice.”

 

“Isn’t it… kinda cheating?”

 

“First, you’re not even dating her yet. Second… well, experimenting between friends doesn’t really count. I’m sure Rin practiced with her girl friends too!”

 

                For a moment, the speed racer had a dreamy face as he imagined the scene, causing Shingo to snap his fingers in front of his face.

 

“Focus, Yugo!”

 

“Hey, you’re the one who distracted me!”

 

                A few minutes of bickering followed before the boys decided to step acting like children.

 

“Okay.” Yugo sighted before adding with more resolve: “Let’s try it.”

 

                Then his confidence turned back into skepticism.

 

“Won’t it look suspicious if I seem to know what I’m doing when I’ll kiss her?”

 

“Nah.” Shingo refuted, shaking his hand in derision. “Girls usually have the perfect first kiss fantasy because of all the fairy tales movies they watch!”

 

“Even girls like Rin?”

 

“ _All_ girls secretly have those dreams! And I’m sure you don’t want to disappoint your precious little flower, am I right?”

 

                Yugo nodded despite not agreeing on the fact that “little flower” was an appropriate nickname for his childhood friend.

               

“Of course, I’m always right!” The dart shooter approved, proudly smiling.

 

                He had found lately that he enjoyed nothing more than helping people find happiness. And he wouldn’t say no to an awkward practice make-out session with his hot friend… Bull’s eye, right?

 

“Maybe you should close your eyes and picture her, though.”

 

                Shingo raised his hand to softly shut his friend’s eyelids. Yugo obliged, a slightly worried look on his face.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to punch you!” The dart shooter laughed.

 

“I feel a bit weird.”

 

“I would be surprised if you didn’t.”

 

                Yugo couldn’t quite explain it, but he let it slide. He was starting to get nervous.

 

“Curtains up in 3… 2… 1… Here I come.” Shingo whispered as he leaned in to kiss his friend.

 

                He barely brushed his lips on his to start. Getting used to kissing took a little time for everyone.

 

                But that apparently wasn’t the case with Yugo.

 

                The speed racer wrapped his arms around Shingo, bringing him closer. The dart shooter took it as an invitation, so he slowly deepened the kiss, letting his nimble tongue caress his friend’s lips, earning a moan and a pleasant shiver from Yugo. Then his hands rested on Shingo’s shoulders, making him back up a little.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked in a concerned way.

 

                Yugo was staring at the floor, cheeks flushed.

 

“I told you I felt weird.” He said in a toneless voice.

 

“Weird how?”

 

“I feel like if we keep going, I won’t ever be able to stop.”

 

“Yeah, I know, right? It feels so good to—“

 

“You don’t get it!” Yugo interrupted him, now staring at his knees.

 

                Then he raised his head, his eyes shining with a weird mix of expressions.

 

“If things keep up, I’ll ask _you_ out instead of Rin!”

 

                They stayed silent for a while. Shingo didn’t expect that. It wasn’t the first time he helped a friend gain “lovely experience” as he called him, but never before had this happened.

 

“Then I guess there’s only one thing to do.” The darts shooter said lightly.

 

“...?”

 

“I shall kiss you until you do ask me out.”

 

                He didn’t let him recover before kissing him again, pressing against him to the point of making him lie on his back on the couch. Yugo thought about protesting, but he was enjoying this way too much to voice his minor objections.

 

                Oh well. It was a good thing he had not asked Rin out yet…      

 


End file.
